Ticking Time Bomb
by Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13
Summary: What happens when Robin cant deal with the pain and everyone without knowing pours salt into his open wounds? Beyond the mask he is only human, without the support of any others he must rise above but will he fall and break his wings? first fic! Rated M for paranoia NO RAPE! OR SLASH! Flames welcome, just know that i will be crying myself to sleep every night if u burn me dark fic
1. Chapter 1 Tik Tok

Takes place a week or so after Artemis joins...

"Ticking time bomb"

Robin's POV**

"I'm tired of this Dick! You almost got yourself killed!" Bruce shouted to me.

We just got back from patrol and again I put myself in danger. There was a bomb in a hotel, so like any other logical super hero I went to save the people inside the building but of course I got caught in the explosion. I mostly had minor injuries, but still DaddyBats gets anger. It's almost sad that he doesn't know that every time he insults me it hurts. I know what he says isn't true but still he can't even tell when his "son" as he says, is in pain. They say words can't hurt you but I'd have to disagree every time he says some thing about me it stings and fester in me. "work harder robin" " at this pace you're a disgrace to the name batman" "sometimes I wonder why I ever adopted you" I know he doesn't mean those words, that it's just out of rage but still it hurts because somewhere inside I know, it's true. But I hide it under my fake smile and cheerful laugh but inside I'm crumbling and it's terrifying. What scares me is that nobody notices. They want me here when I'm there hero but when I need a hero no one's there. I'm alone.

"I don't want you in my sight you can stay at MT. Justice for the night... What an eye sore" Bruce said coldly as he walked out of the Bat cave.

...I headed to Mount Justice as I was told, I didn't want to disappoint him any more than I have so I was off. At least my friends will be there so I can talk about it... Right?

"B01 Robin" the zeta beam announced in its usual voice. When I arrived the first thing I noticed was a loud mixed noise, which was probably M'gann in the kitchen, Wally's awful pick up lines and Artemis telling Wally to stop. No one noticed me or even the ridiculously loud Zeta beam call out my name. Kaldur and Conner were watching TV and they didn't even notice my entry. I guess I'm not important. My sadness was quickly turning to anger. Maybe if I try talking to Wally. I should at least give it a try, he is my best friend... I walked up to him slowly and it seemed like nobody even acknowledged my exists.

"Hey KF I need to talk to you" I said carefully to not sound too awkward

"When did you get here? Oh and not now Rob, not everything is about you. You know" he said not even bothering to turn and say it in my face.

Wow this was really not my day. I turned on my heels and left to go to my room.

* * *

I sat on my bed, took off my gloves, and thought about how much it hurt. Hurt to deal with all of this. I should have just jumped when I saw my parents fall I could've died with them. The sadness and pain quickly turned into hate.

"I hate this. I hate everything." I kept repeating to myself.

Then it started, I punched the wall with all my frustration. It had made a large crater. I retracted my hand And then I saw it, It was blood. It seeped out from my knuckles and onto my fingers. It didn't hurt in fact it felt good. As though the weight on my shoulders where lessening. I smiled wickedly as I took out one of my sharpest BirdARangs and with out a moment of hesitation I sliced the back of my wrist. Crimson red blood poured out of the cut. I felt so free as though wings sprouted from my back. For the rest of the night I carved into the back of my wrist were I was sure the gloves could cover it. Subconsciously, I carved words, "HATE" "WORTHLESS" and "LOST CAUSE" now they all adorned the back of my palm as did many other cuts. I cut skillfully not too deep but deep enough to draw blood. It went on like that for a month no one noticed, no one cared. Each cut was deeper and less controlled, I was suffering killing myself inside. I couldn't scream in pain and tell some one because I didn't want to see Bruce disappointed because I failed him. because he was right all along. But that was a month ago as I said before. Now I cut every day and still no questions about the bandages. I wrapped my self-inflicted wounds with gauzes. Waiting until one day someone says some thing.

"Dude what the hells with the bandages?" KF asked me. We had just finished our mission and we were getting some well deserved rest on the sofa. Until of course this question popped up.

"Ya I've noticed them too you've been wearing them for about a week, wonder boy" Artemis joined in a teasing tone. It's been a month not a week I thought to myself.

" Uh... It's really nothing just some minor injuries" I responded nervously.

"Dude, Rob, spill" Wally said as he leaned closer knowing that I hated lying.

"Its none of your business" I snapped and stormed to my room surprisingly no one came after me, and that's when I realized I'm sick. I'm sick of all of this I want this to end. When I got to my room I grabbed a medicine bottle of the desk and i start to read the warnings

"WARNING: taking 2 or more without a doctors consent may cause death or serious injuries" I smiled, and quickly swallowed 6 pills and laid on my bed waiting for my eternal sleep, thinking about seeing my mother and father. Finally at peace. A small smile tugged on my lips as I slowly closed my eyes getting sleeper and sleeper. I hear Wally in the background, knocking on my door saying he was sorry for prying but no it's too late, and then I black out. My only regret is failing every one, I'm sorry.

A/N: so what do you think :3 bad, terrible, or makes you want to tear your eyes out ya I'm defiantly not proud of this not enough detail but hey I tried :( Ikr dark for my first fic,I got inspiration from my life but adjusted many things so that it can fit in Dick's situation. Sorry about spelling or grammar T-T. So what do you say another chapter? Vote

1. Rob dies and team is sad and so is bats

2. He lives ;3 and talks about it, Bruce is sorry

3. He goes crazy and lives but is more insane than the joker.

4. comment and you tell me what should happen

5. lives, team + Bats are insensitive about this and robin runaway becoming evilly insane bwahahahaha

-Tabby AKA Tabatha Walker Valentine

sister message = NeonLoveBird approves this fanfic (ps im the first to read this suckers! me!)

PS Chose wisely _


	2. Chapter 2 The Clock Is Tiking

A/N: :3 hello there everybody I've been itchin to update but a lot of things came up. Thank you sooo much to all my spectacular readers and reviewers and the ppl who faved or followed. So I've chosen which direction this going, it's gonna be a little twisty you won't know what to expect seriously you won't. To all those who suggested a "Chuckles" fic (Rob joins the Joker and Harley) I have plans to make one like that later on or maybe a sequel to this one like that ^_^ any way I talk too much chao tell me if u like this chapter  
-Tabby-chan

* * *

Normal POV***

"Come on dude open the door"  
Wally hissed as he banged his fists against Robins door. He was really sorry but now it was getting kinda ridiculous he'd been waiting 10 mins already for a speedster that's like 10 years. The team was giving Robin a lot of space since a month ago, when Wally pissed Robin off. They supposed that Rob was just getting touchy having to deal with doing better and batyond ( batyond is like 5x awesomer then better) for Batman.

Wally was starting to get tired of pounding on the door. He turned around but was faced with SuperBoy. KF paled, SuperBoy's face was filled to the brim with concern, his eyes glistening with shock, as a large frown laid on his lips. Wally had never seen SuperBoy this distraught it was a little weird.

"what's wrong Supey?" Wally asked tripping over what to say.

"Robin" SuperBoy whispered in a shocked manner.

"huh?"

"Robin h-his heart it isn't beating, I can't hear it" SuperBoy managed to shudder out. "His... His heart isnt beating?!" Kid Flash practically fell to his knees. He then turned his attention to Robins door, the only thing keeping him from his best friend. "There's no way in" Wally pointed out. Robins door was locked with keypad, being the Tec. freak the Boy Wonder was, there was probably no way any one could hack or guess the code in time.

"Yes there is" Super Boy muttered as he tore of the door.

Once finally inside they saw him. Robin as laying peacefully on his bed, a medicine bottle in one of his hands. If they didn't know Robin's heart wasn't beating they'd think he was sleeping, he looked so natural, so content.

* * *

Wally's POV*** Me and the team were standing by Rob's bed as he slept. We called Batman after I managed to start his heart again. Batman moved him to a room in the medical wing of the mountain. The room was annoyingly white. The walls, bed and floor were white as snow and there were bars next to the wall for people who bound wheelchairs.

We all stood there watching him silently. His chest rose and fell ever so gently as he slept a heart monitor beeped steadily and his IV dripped quietly. Now we could all see the scars that were under his gauzes. I felt so guilty. I'm his best friend why didn't he tell me? I should have been their to help him before it came to this. If only I paid more attention, Robin was acting weird a few weeks ago trying to get everyone's attention but he suddenly stopped trying exactly two days ago. Robin was probably suffering silently. I felt tears arise from my eyes threatening to come out, of course I sucked it up, last thing I want is my chances with miss M ruined- Damn it there I go again, my best friend could've died and I'm thinking about girls. I felt so guilty, like I murdered him or something.

The rest of the team had their own reactions too. Conner looked confused and... I think angry. Kaldur was really sad and he was closing his eyes most likely asking himself why he wasn't a better leader. Artemis was in denial that "the narcissistic twerp" as she'd say, would do this to himself, but we all knew she was just trying to ease the pain. M'gann was silently crying her eyes out.

Robin's POV*** It felt like I was flying when all the pain finally gone. I was so... so happy, but suddenly it all came crashing down, I felt pain everywhere. All I wanted was to be with my real family. I should stop thinking like that, I mentally scolded myself, I was just picking myself apart... again.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. The light was too bright causing me to blink several times and rub my eyes. I finally adjusted to the light and sat up, to be met with five stares.

"What?" I growled, they all turned away once the words left my mouth. And then realization hit me, I committed suicide why am I still alive? I growled under my breath, they took the only thing I owned, my life. How dare they, bring me back to suffer in this world. I-I hate them.

Yes that's right I lastly came to that conclusion, I hate all of them.

* * *

Normal POV*** in a different part of Mount Justice.(main room O3O idk what it's called we're the zeta beam)

Batman had assembled most of the League and the team despite M'gann who had to stay with Robin because he was awake (A/N: when there's trouble with the bats family TIME STOPS and apparently the Justice League too). There was a long awkward silence as they all exchanged glances, then SuperMan cleared his throat.

"Batman... What- what are we going to do?" Super Man managed to speak up finding his feet very interesting all of a sudden.

Batman cringed, for the first time he seemed to show emotion which shocked the team a little.

" I don't know..." the Bats deep voice shaked slightly.

"Maybe you've been pushing him to hard... He's only human" Flash butted in, in a some what accusing tone.

"We all know what happened to Robin, HE'S CRAZY" Super Boy stated coldly. The poor clone couldn't understand why anyone who's not crazy would do what Robin did. It wasn't that he was insensitivity anything of that way he was just very blunt.

"HE IS NOT CRAZ-" Batman was saying until a loud scream coming from the Medical Wing of the mountain interrupted him

"M'gann" Conner glared at Batman as he ran to the room where M'gann and Robin were staying in.

* * *

They all entered the room and gasped.

Robin was standing up holding a metal pipe with blood on it and M'gann was on the floor passed out with a large blood filled gash on the back of her head.

Robin gulped audibly

"it's not what it looks like" He said frantically.

* * *

A/N: uh so that's chapter two I tryed to make it longer then the last one but I kinda wanted o update tonight Please Reveiw. Sorry about spelling or anything else that's wrong with it. Chao until next time! Thanks again for the reviews!

- Mistress Tabby-lots ^_^


End file.
